


Incubo

by Twilight_Joltik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nightmares, based on a doodle i did, japan and germany are mentioned briefly, just cute family stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Twilight_Joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano tries (and sort of fails) to be a good brother. Probably would have gone better if it hadn't been the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubo

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing it's based on here: http://fav.me/d9yqcmv

"...hey, fratello?"  
  
Romano groaned as he was eagerly shaken awake. Looking up, he saw his little brother standing beside his bed, faintly looking rather distressed in the darkness.   
  
"Better be important...", he muttered under his breath.  
  
"I-it is!", Veneziano insisted. "I had a nightmare!"  
  
 A good ninety percent of Romano wanted to laugh and say "What are you, two hundred? Deal with your own damn nightmares!"  
  
The other ten percent hated that hint of despair in his voice and knew it meant he needed him right now.   
  
That ten percent easily won out.   
  
"Oh. Y-you wanna talk about it?"  
  
Veneziano shook his head and clutched something in his arms closer to him. "C-can I sleep in your bed tonight?"  
  
He was about to forfeit any chance of a good night's sleep like a good brother would until he caught a better glimpse at the thing his brother was holding.   
  
"Wait, why do you have a doll that looks like the potato bastard?"  
  
"Oh! Japan helped me make it! I figured whenever I wasn't with him I could have this so I wouldn't have to sleep alone!"  
  
Romano was about to say something about how borderline creepy that was until he had a half-awake but still brilliant idea. "...can I stick pins in it?"  
  
"No!"


End file.
